A conventional water circulation system for a swimming pool is equipped with a suction outlet formed in the floor or wall of the pool. The suction outlet is connected to a suction pipe which is attached to a pump or gravity flow collector vessel. Water is thereby drawn into the circulation system through the suction outlet. For safety reasons, the suction outlet is typically covered with a perforated cover in order to prevent large objects, such as human body parts, from being sucked into the suction outlet.
Conventional covers and their underlying suction outlets have various shortcomings and disadvantages. For example, if a bather completely obstructs the perforated cover, there is a risk that human body parts can be undesirably held against the suction outlet, raising the possibility of drowning. Further, if the cover is accidentally displaced from the suction outlet, human body parts can be drawn into the exposed suction outlet or piping. In such circumstances, there is a need for a suction outlet assembly that includes safety features for the cover and the suction outlet.